The Dark Mage
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki si siswa dingin tapi berbakat harus menghadapi setiap rintangan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Warning : OOC!Naru


Author note :

Yo.. saya balik lagi..

Disclaimer : Naruto and Harry Potter bukan milik saya

Story : The Dark Mage © Wildan no Arashi

Pair : nanti menyusul

Rate : T

Genre Adventure, Friendship, and sedikit Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Sekolah sihir Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir yang terkenal karena para alumni dari sekolah ini banyak menjadi seorang penyihir yang terkenal. Disekolah terdapat empat asrama yang ditinggali oleh para murid di Hogwrts saat bersekolah, keempat asrama tersebut adalah Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff. Masing-masing asrama tersebut saling bersaing satu sama lain saat bersekolah untuk memperoleh Piala Asrama, dan juga masing-masing dari asrama tersebut memiliki tim Quidditch tersendiri yang bersaing dalam memperebutkan Piala Quidditch. Dan persaingan yang paling seru adalah antara asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang cenderung kearah pemusuhan. Tapi bukan asrama Gryffindor, Slytherin, maupun Hufflepuff yang akan menjadi sorotan kita, tapi asrama Ravenclaw dimana di asrama tersebut saat ini terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam spike dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire _sedang berjalan dalam diam, pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Siswa baru yang jarang berbicara kepada siswa lainnya, sehingga dia sangat misterius dan dianggap sebagai seseorang yang dingin oleh siswa lainnya. Naruto sendiri jarang berinteraksi dengan siswa lainnya karena dia mempunyai sebuah alasan, dan itu akan menjadi rahasianya sendirian. Naruto saat ini berjalan menuju aula sekolah, dia mendengar bahwa saat ini Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah penyelenggara Turnamen Triwizard. Sampai di aula Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat ada beberapa siswa yang belum pernah dilihatnya, dia bisa menyimpulkan beberapa siswa tersebut berasal dari sekolah lain. Naruto segera berjalan kearah tempatnya sering duduk, dia duduk bersama teman sekamarnya dan satu-satunya temannya, Dama. Naruto segera membaca buku yang tadi dibawanya kesini begitu sudah duduk disamping Dama, beginilah kebiasaan Naruto saat berada di aula Hogwarts.

Naruto bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat Dumbledore memperkenalkan beberapa kepala sekolah yang akan mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard. Yah.. untuk apa juga dia peduli, toh dia tidak akan mengikuti turnamen tersebut. Saat acara tersebut sudah selesai, Naruto langsung bergegas kembali kedalam kamarnya, dia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Berjalan dalam diam melewati beberapa tangga yang selalu bergerak, sebenarnya ada hal khusus untuk memasuki ruang rekreasi asrama Ravenclaw, yaitu harus menjawab sebuah pertanyaan logis. Selesai menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, Naruto segera berjalan kembali menuju kekamarnya

**...**

Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mengetahui siapa saja perwakilan dari masing-masing ketiga sekolah, semua murid langsung berkumpul di aula besar untuk menanti tau siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam Turnamen Triwizard. Tiga nama sudah dimuntahkan oleh piala api untuk mewakili ketiga sekolah sihir yang mengikuti turnamen ini, saat semua orang mengira seleksi sudah selesai ternyata piala api masih memuntahkan dua nama lagi, sehingga membuat terkejut semua orang

"Harry Potter dan Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Dumbledore yang tidak percaya dengan dua nama yang dipegangnya, Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut segera menutup bukunya dan menatap kearah Dumbledore

"Harry Potter dan Naruto Uzumaki!" ucap Dumbledore lebih keras. Naruto menatap kearah Dama sebentar, dia melihat sahabatnya tersebut menyuruhnya untuk maju, Naruto pun maju dan berjalan kearah ruangan para juara yang lainnya berkumpul bersama Harry. Setelah itu beberapa protes langsung dilayangkan, karena nyatanya Harry dan Naruto masih dibawah umur untuk mengikuti turnamen ini, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menganggap Harry dan Naruto berhasil mengelabui piala api, tapi anggapan itu langsung ditepis oleh Mad-Eye Moody. Akhirnya Harry dan Naruto diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard setelah beberapa perdebatan. Naruto hanya terus memasang ekspresi datarnya saat mengetahui dirinya mengikuti turnamen ini, sebuah gagak tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Naruto yang tau itu adalah Karasu, gagak peliharaannya hanya membiarkannya saat gagak tersebut berdiri dibahunya, gagak tersebut seperti membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan setelah itu gagak tersebut kembali terbang

**...**

Naruto bersama Dama saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar Hogwarts, Naruto dan Dama bisa dengan jelas melihat beberapa siswa siswi lain memakai sebuah pin yang menyindir dirinya dengan Harry, tapi dia tetap tidak ambil pusing

"Coba lihat.. sang siswa dingin pembohong.." sapa Draco Malfoy saat Naruto dan Dama tidak sengaja lewat didepan tempatnya dan temannya bersantai, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan terus berjalan bersama Dama

"Aku dan ayahku bertaruh tentangmu dan Potter.. menurutku kau dan Potter tidak akan sampai sepuluh menit saja, tapi ayahku mengatakan bahwa kau dan Potter bahkan tidak akan bertahan selama lima menit.." setelah mengucapkan itu Malfoy dan lainnya mulai tertawa, Dama hanya memandang sebentar kearah Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berjalan

"Ho.. coba lihat sepertinya sang sahabat yang tidak diketaui asal usulnya juga memberi perintah.." Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya, dia masih bisa kalau dirinya yang dia hina, tapi jangan pernah coba-coba menghina sahabatya. Naruto segera mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Malfoy sambil bersiap melakukan sebuah sihir, sedangkan Malfoy saat ini hanya bisa diam saat Naruto mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearahnya

"Naruto.. biarkan dia.. dia tidak pantas melihat kemampuanmu" ucap Dama kepada Naruto yang sudah siap melakukan sebuah sihir, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Dama barusan kembali menyimpa tongkat sihirnya dan mulai berjalan kearah Dama

"Lain kali jika aku dengar kau menghina sahabatku lagi.. bahkan ayahmu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu" ucap Naruto dan pergi dari situ bersama Dama melewati beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sudah berkumpul tadi karena melihat Naruto yang sudah siap menyerang Malfoy

**...**

Naruto saat ini berada dalam kamarnya sambil melihat kearah langit malam lewat jendelanya, Naruto terus melihat kearah langit sampai Karasu kembali datang. Naruto membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan Karasu masuk, Karasu segera hinggap dibahu Naruto dan seakan membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto, setelah itu Karasu kembali terbang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam

"Jadi tugas pertama adalah naga ya.." ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa, setelah itu Naruto segera menutup kembali jendelanya dan segera mencoba untuk tidur untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi ujian pertama

**...**

Turnamen Triwizard sudah dimulai hari ini, para peserta Turnamen Triwizard saat ini sedang berada dalam sebuah tenda dimana mereka akan mendapatkan penjelasan tentang rintangan pertama mereka, meski beberapa dari para peserta tersebut sudah mengetahui tugas pertama mereka. Naruto saat ini mengenakan sebuah pakaian seperti yang dikenakan oleh Cedric dan Harry, bedanya warna pakaian milik Naruto adalah biru gelap dengan hitam. Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan tentang tugas mereka, mereka berlima dipersilahkan untuk memilih naga yang akan mereka hadapi. Naruto yang mendapat giliran paling terakhir harus menghadapi naga Black Hebridean, naga asli kepulauan Hebrides Skotlandia yang terkenal paling ganas dari pada naga kepulauan inggris lainnya. Setelah menunggu akhirnya tiba juga giliran Naruto untuk menghadapi naga Black Hebridean, semua peserta termasuk Harry sudah berhasil menaklukan rintangan pertama, jadi sekarang tinggal Naruto. Naruto segera berjalan kearah arena tempat pertarungan dan langsung disambut oleh sang naga Black Hebridean yang menatap kearahnya dengan mata merah menyalanya, sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam dan melihat kearah telur emas yang dilindungi naga tersebut. Seolah mengerti keinginan Naruto naga tersebut segera melindungi telur emas tersebut dan mengaum kearah Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya tetap diam, Naruto tiba-tiba langsung mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah naga tersebut, sedangkan naga tersebut yang merasa diancam oleh Naruto segera menyemburkan api kearah Naruto yang tetap diam. Para penonton bahkan terkejut saat mengetahui Naruto tidak menghindari semburan tersebut, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh Naruto yang tadi berubah menjadi puluhan gagak dan terbang kearah telur emas tersebut, sampai ditempat telur emas tersebut puluhan gagak tersebut kembali bersatu membentuk diri Naruto dan Naruto segera mengambil telur emas tersebut. Hanya beberapa orang yang melihat Naruto berhasil selamat dari semburan naga tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang telah berhasil merebut telur tersebut mulai berjalan kembali kearah pintu keluar dan tidak mengidahkan naga tersebut yang masih menyemburkan apinya dan juga para penonton yang menyaksikan aksinya tadi

**...**

Naruto yang berhasil merebut telur emas tersebut langsung membawanya kedalam kamarnya, tidak ada perayaan seperti yang didapatkan oleh Cedric dan Harry. Sampai didalam kamarnya Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya setelah menaruh telur emas tersebut, dia punya banyak waktu untuk mencari tau tugas selanjutnya. Lagi pula yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah tentang festival Yule Ball yang akan diadakan, sebagai salah satu peserta Turnamen Triwizard dia harus menghadiri Yule Ball sambil membawa pasangannya, dan masalahnya dia tidak memiliki seorang teman pun kecuali laki-laki, dan itupun cuman satu orang. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dia tidak usah repot-repot mencari tau siapa itu, dia sudah tau kalau yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah teman sekamarnya

"Wow.. kau hebat sekali tadi Naruto" ucap Dama dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tetap diam

"Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa, kawan?" tanya Dama yang heran melihat Naruto yang masih diam, memang benar Naruto jarang bicara, tapi itu hanya didepan banyak orang

"Kau akan dengan siapa pergi kepesta, Dama?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, Dama yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto tiba-tiba

"Heh.. aku juga tidak tau, tapi jika aku tidak datangpun juga tidak apa-apa Naruto.." jawab Dama sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Menyusahkan saja... pokoknya kau harus hadir dipesta tersebut dan menemaniku" ucap Naruto kepada Dama, Dama yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Aku ini laki-laki Naruto.. seharusnya kau mengajak seorang wanita mengerti" ucap Dama yang menasehati Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya kembali menghela nafasnya. Dama yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala sebelum akhirnya tersenyum

"Sebaiknya kau cari tau saja dulu tugas selanjutnya.." ucap Dama lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera berdiri dan mengambil telur emas tadi. Saat Naruto ingin membuka telur tersebut Dama segera menghentikannya, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Dama hanya memandang bingung kearahnya

"Sebaiknya buka didalam air.. tadi saat aku berjalan-jalan aku melihat Harry yang membuka telur ini, dan saat dibuka telur ini mengeluarkan bunyi yang menyakitkan telinga" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Dama hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk berendam dan mencari tau tugas kedua

**...**

Pagi yang bersalju di Hogwarts pagi ini, terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tapi untuk Naruto dan Dama mereka sekarang lebih suka untuk melihat para siswa dan siswi melaksanakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing sambil duduk dibawah salah satu pohon, Naruto dan Dama juga bisa melihat beberapa siswa yang berusaha mengajak siswi untuk menghadiri festival Yule Ball

"Sepertinya para siswa sudah mulai bergerak untuk mencari pasangan mereka" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Dama barusan hanya mengangguk, Dama sedikit membenarkan letak syalnya dan kembali memperhatikan para siswa dan siswi lainnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"Yah.. ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk mengajak orang yang mereka sukai, jadi wajar jika mereka seperti ini" balas Naruto yang masih tetap tetap santai menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon tersebut dan menutup matanya, Dama yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk

"Oh ya.. apa kau sudah tau untuk tugas yang kedua, Naruto?" tanya Dama dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk. Dama yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk juga

"Ngomong-ngomong soal orang yang disukai.. kau menyukai siapa Naruto?" tanya Dama dan masih tetap melihat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Dama barusan hanya diam sebentar

"Sepertinya tidak ada.." jawab Naruto singkat, Dama yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Kau tau.. kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, Naruto" ucap Dam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para siswa dan siswi yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Dama, Dama yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.. tepatnya menyeringai

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau terkadang suka menatap kearah Cho saat kita di aula besar, beruntung kau tidak ketauan" jawab Dama sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut dan menatap kearah Dama

"K-Kau jangan mengada-ngada.. lagi pula dia tidak akan pernah menatapku" balas Naruto dan kembali keposisinya semula, Dama yang mendengar itu tentu saja mengkerutkan dahinya

"Apa maksudmu.. jika dia tidak menatapmu, buat dia menatapmu, Naruto Uzumaki" balas Dama dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang ditatapnya hanya diam saja

"Aku tidak bisa.. lagi pula Harry kelihatannya juga menyukainya, dia pasti akan lebih memilih Harry dari pada aku" balas Naruto lagi, Dama yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Kau ini.. berjuanglah lebih dulu.. soal hasil itu belakangan, yang penting kau sudah berusaha" ucap Dama sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Dama barusan. Setelahnya Naruto juga berdiri dan mulai berjalan dari sana

**...**

Naruto saat ini sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke festival Yule Ball, dia saat ini mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan sebuah mantel berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam dan juga, rambut spike hitamnya masih tetap seperti biasa. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menunjukkan Dama yang juga mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan sebuah mantel biasa berwarna hitam, dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dengan model british masih tetap seperti biasanya

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdandan Naruto.. acaranya sudah hampi dimulai" ucap Dama dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai berdiri dan menatap kearah Dama

"Hh.. aku tidak mendapatkan seorang wanita untukku ajak Dama.. sebaiknya aku tidak usah hadir.." ucap Naruto, Dama yang mendengar itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Kau wajib di acara ini karena kau salah satu juara,Naruto.. dan kau harus berdansa dipembukaan festival ini" balas Dama dan menyeret Naruto keluar, Naruto hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas. Begitu sudah sampai dibawah, Naruto dan Dama segera menjadi behan tatapan seluruh siswa dan siswi, Naruto hanya kembali menghela nafasnya saat dirinya menjadi bahan tatapan

"Disitu kalian rupanya.." ucap Prof. McGonagall saat dia sudah berdiri didepan Naruto dan Dama

"Dama kau sekarang boleh pergi ke aula besar dengan pasanganmu.." setelah mendengar itu Dama segera pergi ke aula besar dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan Prof. McGonagall

"..Dan untukmu Naruto.. dimana pasanganmu?" tanya Prof. McGonagall saat melihat Naruto hanya sendirian, Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"I-Itu.."

"Disitu rupanya kau.." ucapan Naruto tadi langsung dipotong oleh sebuah suara feminim yang berasal dari belakangnya, Naruto dan Prof. McGonagall segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut berasal dan menemukan Fleur Delacour, salah satu peserta Turnamen Triwizard yang berasal sekolah sihir Beauxbatons berjalan kearahnya dan Prof. McGonagall

"Ah.. Profesor.. maafkan keterlambatanku.. Naruto adalah pasanganku.." ucap Fleur dan tersenyum, Prof. McGonagall hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa.. sebaiknya kalian berdua segera bersiap.." ucap Prof. McGonagall dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Fleur

"Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih.." ucap Naruto mengawali pembicaraan, Fleur yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Tidak usah berterimakasih.. aku juga tidak mendapatkan pasangan jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya bersamamu" ucap Fleur lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus

"Tidak menemukan yang cocok maksudmu" balas Naruto lagi, Fleur yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. Naruto sedikit melakukan sihir untuk membuat tingginya sama dengan Fleur, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut. Saat pintu aula besar terbuka, para juara segera masuk sambil menggandeng pasangannya, Naruto dan Fleur yang berada terdepan menjadi bahan tatapan para siswa dan siswi lainnya, pasalnya mereka tidak percaya bahwa Naruto si siswa dingin bisa bersama dengan Fleur yang notabenenya adalah siswi tercantik

"Kau tau berdansa, Naruto..?" tanya Fleur saat mereka sudah berhenti berjalan dan bersiap untuk berdansa

"Oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin menghadiri festival ini.." jawab Naruto, Fleur yang mendengar itu kembali tersenyum

"Tenang saja kau akan ku ajari.. pertama pegang pinggulku" ucap Fleur lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera memegang pinggulnya. Beberapa detik kemudian musik sudah terdengar dan mereka sudah menari, Naruto sebelumnya agak canggung dan berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Fleur, setelah beberapa meit kemudian Naruto terlihat sudah bisa mengimbangi gerakan Fleur

"Ini perasaanku saja atau memang kau bertambah tinggi" ucap Fleur saat mereka sedang berdansa, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kearahnya

"Anggap saja itu perasaanmu.." jawab Naruto dan terus berdansa bersama Fleur yang tersenyum mendengar jawabannya barusan. Beberapa menit kemudian musik sudah berubah menjadi musik Rock, para siswa dan siswi yang tadinya berdansa dengan anggun sekarang berubah menjadi menari dengan gila. Naruto saat ini memilih untuk menonton saja saat musiknya sudah berubah, dia bisa melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi menari dengan liarnya, kecuali Longbottom. Bahkan sahabatnya juga masih sedang menari dengan seorang gadis

"Hai Naruto.." sapa Fleur dan langsung duduk disamping Naruto, Naruto hanya membalas sapaanya dengan senyum

"Kau tidak menari?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Fleur yang memilih duduk disampingnya ketimbang menari seperti yang lainnya

"Tidak.. jika kau juga menari aku juga akan menari" jawab Fleur tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum juga

"Kau tau aku tidak mungkin menari" balas Naruto tersenyum, mereka berdua kemudian diam sampai Fleur berdiri

"Sudah larut malam.. sebaiknya aku tidur, dan kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam" ucap Fleur tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu juga tersenyum. Fleur kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sekarang dengan Naruto sudah berhadapan, Naruto yang ditatap langsung oleh Fleur tentu saja agak salah tingkah. Fleur kemudian memejamkan matanya dan memajukan wajahnya

'Cup'

Naruto hanya bisa diam mematung saat Fleur mencium bibirnya, meskipun itu sebuah kecupan singkat tapi itu tetap saja berhasil membuat Naruto mematung

"Selamar malam, _cher_" ucap Fleur tersenyum dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat, Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil terus memandangi Fleur yang sedang berjalan

"Hei.. kawan" sapa Dama saat dia suda duduk disamping Naruto, Naruto langsung tersadar begitu Dama menyapanya. Naruto segera menatap kearah Dama dan melemparkan pandangan 'Ada-apa-?'

"Hm.. hebat juga kau dapat bersama dengan Fleur Delacour yang terkenal dingin sepertimu itu" ucap Dama tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berdiri

"Sebaiknya aku tidur.. besok adalah hari yang melelahkan" ucap Naruto dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Dama, Dama yang melihat itu segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan

**...**

Naruto dan Dama saat ini berada dalam kamar asrama mereka, Naruto menceritakan semua yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Fleur kepada Dama dan eksperi Dama terntu saja terkejut

"Dia menciummu..!?" ucap Dama yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan temannya ini, Naruto hanya mengangguk saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan Dama

"Dan sebelum dia pergi dia mengucapkan 'selamat malam, _cher' _aku tidak tau arti dari _cher_" ucap Naruto lagi, Dama yang mendengar itu diam sebentar

"Sepertinya itu bahasa Prancis.. aku akan mencari tau artinya nanti" ucap Dama, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

Dama segera menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya, dia melihat seorang siswa dan siswa tersebut langsung menyampaikan tujuannya. Setelah itu siswa tadi langsung pergi sementara Dama bersiap terlebih dulu

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Dama yang sudah kembali, Dama yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Aku dipanggil oleh Prof. McGonagall.. jadi jaga sikapmu, Naruto" ucap Dama, Naruto yang mendengar itu berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Dama seraya mengatakan

"Siap Pak" Dama yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan segera pergi untuk menemui Prof. McGonagall. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengahadapi rintangan yang kedua

**TBC**

Yo.. saya muncul lagi dengan cerita baru.. maaf-maaf bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fic saya yang lainnya, habis ide ini terus berputar-putar diotak saya dan harus segera dikeluarkan agar saya bisa mengerjakan fic saya yang lain.. buat OC saya ciri-ciri

_Nama : Dama Ardiansyah_

_Ciri-ciri : berambut hitam berpotongan british, dan memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat_

Saya buat OC saya berasal dari Indonesia, di Harry Potter kan gak ada orang Indonesia jadi saya masuki saja OC buat sahabat Naruto yang juga mungkin hanya satu-satunya murid yang berasal dari Jepang.. and buat cerita yang akan saya kerjakan selanjutnya adalah The Fox Slayers.. and.. jika ada yang mau mereview silakan.. saya hargai itu.. **See You Next Tme**


End file.
